Holocaust
The Holocaust is a large mercenary company located in the blighted Gallican Sector. One of the seven companies that form the Swiftblade Consortium, Holocaust has a black reputation among the worlds of the Sector. Holocaust reputation comes from their notorious brutality. Countless atrocities have bee nattributed to Holocaust over the years, and this has lead many to view the company with caution. However there are always demand for bloody-handed killers, and those that don't mind their savage methods, or even desire them will regularly hire them. Holocaust is famous for having some of the toughest, and most fearless infantry in the Sector. Their mercenaries are strong, aggressive, and often further enhanced with powerful combat stimulants. As such they have some of the best CQC and assualt troops in the sector's arsenal. History Holocaust originated on the infamously brutal planet of Grennel. Grennel is infamous for the atrocious conditions of the lower hive levels, out of control criminal activity and the brutal crack downs that the planet's rulers conduct at the slightest sign of insurrection. The planet's leadership simply did not care about the state of the peasant class as long as the status quo was maintained, and as a result they tended to allow criminals to run rampant as they saw fit within the Lower Hive. The conditions on Grennel were perfect to nurture a particularly savage breed of Gangers, and it is likely amongst these gangers that the Holocaust began. The Gangers ran the Lower and Underhive of Grennel, and warfare between these vicious factions was constant. However even among the gangs of Grennel the Holocaust were renowned for their butchery. Their reputation for slaughter was enough that even the authorities from the Spire were wary of provoking them. The Holocaust grew in the gun-scarred corridors of Hive Brelk and quickly became more of a small army than a gang. Soon their skill in combat resulted in others paying them to fight for them. The Holocaust didn't mind as they lived for violence, and the money they made fighting as mercenaries became far more lucrative than the revenue of their other criminal enterprises. In very short order the Holocaust went from a power Hive Gang to the most feared group of mercenaries in the planet Grennel. Yet their legend would soon grow great during the Grennel Block Rebellion. Bloody Handed Enforcers During a particularly lean year on Grennel the planet's ruling elite chose to crack down on their commoners with particular fervor. Due to gross mismanagment the planet's production had declined significantly, and following the payment of the planet's tithe the world had practically been beggared. The nobility saw this threat to their wealth as being the result of the Gangers cutting into their profits and the commoners not putting forth their due. Eager to punish the lower classes for their lack of respect and productivity, the Middle and Lower Hives wer given harsh sanctions. Additionally the nobility mobilized the local law enforcement in mass to harass and oppress all those that offered complaint. Life on Grennel had ever been harsh, but the conditions within the Lower Hives of the planet quickly became nigh unlivable under to sanctions of the nobility. It was not long before the masses snapped under the tension, and before long the entirety of Grennel was in mass revolt. The commoners rose up against their oppressor in droves, and their rebellions were being lead by the brutal Gangers of the underhive themselves. While Grennel's Planetary Governor had expected some kind of uprising, he had not accounted for revolt of their scael and ferocity. He had assumed that the sanctions would stir up dissent which he would then have used as a justification to purge the politically undesirable and cow the masses back into compliance. However the newly born Grennel Block Rebellion quickly overwhelmed his Planetary Defence Forces. He quickly petitioned to get reinforcements from the Imperial Guard to restore order to his planet, but the Guard's forces were bogged down dealing with an Ork assault at the time, leaving nothing to help Grennel. Faced with losing control over his planet entirely the Governor was forced to seek out aid of a less dignified sort. The Governor approached Holocaust to bolster the Planetary Defence Forces and help put down the rebellion, offering terms that were more than generous in order to entice the brutal mercenaries. The negotiations were successful and the Holocaust set about the work. The Governor had rasoned that he would have been able to sacrifce the mercenaries as cannon fodder against the numberless masses, buying his own troops some breathing room and getting out of paying his bill at the same time. Once more he underestimated the strength of the forces he was dealing with. Holocaust quickly began sweeping through the Hab Blocks utterly slaughtering all that stood before them. Gangers, angry manufactorum workers, women and children all fell before their onslaught. Holocaust Troopers set flame to habitations at the slightest sign of revolt, not caring to force submission. To the Holocaust forces they merely enjoyed the opportunity to revel in violence. These unrestrained terror tactics quickly broke the spirits of many of the commoners, and asa result many of them surrendered themselves to the PDF rather than subject themselves to the Horror of the Holocaust. All throughout the conflict the Holocaust numbers grew. While they lost many of their troops during the brutal urban firefights in the Hive Cities their numbers were quickly replenished and bolstered by the ranks of Gangers. These Gangs had decided that it was better to join the Holocaust rather than become victims of it. So many Gangers joined the Holocaust ranks that the mercenary compoany had greater numbers at the end of the conflict than going in. Finally the Rebellion collapsed, but at great cost to Grennel. Holocaust tactic had lead to an atrocious death toll among the common folk of Grennel, so much so that the Planetary Governor had to improve the standard of living on the planet less civilian casualties threaten to harm the planet's welfare. Additionally the Holocaust success forced to the Governor to pay the mercenaries' hefty bill or risk the now more powerful Holocaust's wrath. The cost of hiring the mercenaries along with those of rebuilding the ravaged planet impoverished the governement. However this victory had not come without cost to the Holocaust either. The terror they had inflicted on their homeworld had left them with many resentful enemys among the populace. Following the Rebellion Nobody would agree to hire them, whether they be the Gangs of the nobility. Additionally the Planetary Governor now saw them as a threat which he would likely have to deal with some time down the line. Brutish as they were the Holocaust's leaders saw that there was no future for them on Grennel. Using the profits from fighting the Rebellion Holocaust bartered passage off of Grennel. From that point on they would bring their brutality to the stars of the Gallican Sector itself. Swiftblade Consortium Organization Combat Doctrine Darker Shadows Relationships Quotes By About Category:Mercenaries Category:Gallican Sector